Ramblings of a Genius
by Foxmore
Summary: Fluffy look into L's head.


This is the first fanfic I ever wrote (apart from the gibberish I used to write in elementary when I didn't even know what fanfiction was), second posted though. This was supposed to be a multi-chapter story but it died so I just wanted to post this. A cute and fluffy little look into L's life. R&R please!

(POV: Ryuzaki)

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Click. Sigh. Clink.

Hit repeat. Rearrange the order from time to time. Those were the sounds of my evening life for the past five nights. My laptop was balancing on my knees as I leaned my back against the headboard. Normally I would have just gone to the watch-room so that I could have the luxury of having multiple screens and unlimited range of the kitchen just down the hall… but I couldn't. Well, I could, but I swore to Light that just because we were connected by a six foot chain, it didn't mean that he had to share in my habits. So it was out of this courtesy that I was here in the bedroom with my sadly single screened laptop on mute. I glanced over to my right at Light and sighed. The things we do for our friends.

I, as usual, was trying to find a way to catch Kira. I was watching security tapes, again. Rereading the data that we have gathered, for the hundredth time it seemed. It all was really starting to feel pointless. I knew were he was. I have for a long while, but there seemed to be nothing I could do about it. For you see, Kira is right next to me, snoring softly at the moment. I just can't PROVE IT. I glared at the screen in front of me not letting myself another glance, I knew what I would see; Light Yagami lying on his side slightly curled facing me. His usually perfect hair in disarray from his tossing earlier. The sight might make me drop a percent or two for his likelihood of being Kira. Already too low for my liking, though I was also glad that there was such a large margin for me to be wrong. If I had to be wrong about something, I hoped it was about this.

That was in fact the paradox of this whole situation. This seemingly average man, Light Yagami, was anything but. He was good looking, exceptionally intelligent, hard working, and in many ways the closest thing to a real friend I ever had. Kira on the other had, was childishly idealistic psychopath with a god complex. How could these two people exist in one body?

OUCH! I jumped at the sudden pain in my hand, causing my laptop tip off of my knees and land on my feet. It turns out that I had been absent mindedly gnawing at my nail to the point were it started to bleed. I swear, I am in my head so much I forget what the rest of me is doing. I grimaced at the bitter metallic taste of blood in my mouth, that would not do. I turned my body to left, careful not to rattle the chain too much, and searched hopefully for something of the chocolate or caramel variety. Heck at the moment even a single sugar cube would be wonderful. After a minuet of fruitless searching I sat frowning at my feet on the side of the bed. I didn't finish it all, did I? How did that happen? Apparently the same way I bit myself in the first place. In the back of my mind I did find the irony of the fact that of all that I had seen and been through, this should-be trifle thing would be what sends me panicking.

"Wait," I mumbled to myself. HA! This case must be really getting to me. How could I have forgotten THAT? With a triumphant smile I turned on the balls of my feet, bracing myself with my hands on the mattress, and hopped nimbly to the floor. I could still see onto the bed from where I stooped, but just barely. The wood was hard and cold, but I hardly noticed.

I fished my hand under the bed, looking by touch alone. I knew it was here. I put it here myself not six days ago. Soon my fingers touched a small square flat cardboard box. I snatched it up greedily and opened the lid. Inside there were rows of small chocolate covered candies. Though the lid had a chart that showed what each of the tiny delights were, I didn't need it. I had gone through similar boxes during my time in America enough that I had there positions memorized. I picked one that promised to be filled with a rich strawberry crème and popped it into my mouth. Ahhh… it didn't disappoint. I picked a couple more out of the box before putting it back under the bed.

I looked up to see if I had woken Light up at any point during my late night spelunking. Nope, he was still sound asleep. Though his position had shifted slightly and his hands gripped loosely at the chain. I started to stand up, but then I grabbed the box back from under the bed and moved it too it's new location; under the bedside table. There was a time when Watari would have chastised me lightly over my hoarding behavior. It used to upset him that I seemed to feel so insecure that I had to hide basic things like food just in case of "emergency." I tried to stop because I couldn't bare to hurt him like that, but it was one of those things I couldn't get rid of. It took a long time, about two years, but I finally convinced him that it had nothing to do with him. I never wanted him to think that I wasn't grateful for everything he has done for me. Now, well over a decade later, if he ever happened to find something that I had hidden all he would do is remind me to throw it out before it spoiled. Usually with a small eye roll.

I had to chuckle at myself a bit when I looked down at my new hiding place. Honestly, this was paranoid even for me. With a shrug I got up and climbed back onto the bed, placing the two spare candies on the table on the way up. I reopened my laptop and glanced down at the bottom right corner of the screen. 5:03. Light would be up in just a couple more hours. When was the last time I slept? I did so infrequently that I rarely even thought about it. Had I had any sleep since Light was "released" (I grimaced slightly remembering the qualifications of said release. It was necessary, but I do hope that no lasting damage had come from it). Yes. There was a thirty-six minuet gap in my memory three nights ago. I must have been asleep then.

I shut my computer, put it at the foot of the bed, and laid my head on the pillows. Maybe I would sleep these last couple hours. Even if I didn't I was perfectly content to stare at the ceiling, and listen to Light's soft even breathing next to me.

"Raito-kun," I breathed almost inaudibly "I hope I am wrong."

Though I knew I wasn't.


End file.
